The New Kids
by Murderer's Delight
Summary: There are two new students at Duel Academy: one in Slifer Red and one in Obelisk Blue. Jaden and Jesse are extremely excited to have somebody to teach, and Chazz Princeton is excited for someone new to pick on. But the new kids seem rather strange.


Chancellor Sheppard stood in front of the students of Duel Academy Island.  
"Students," he began, "we have two new students that will be joining us here at Duel Academy Island. Why don't you come out?"

One girl came out from behind the curtain. She was dressed in a Slifer Red uniform. She had pale white skin and pitch black, thick, straight hair that flowed down just below the back of her knees. Her bangs, sectioned in five, covered her ice blue eyes, which were stone cold, emotionless and void.

"Um.. Was the other one back there with you?" Chancellor Sheppard asked nervously.

The girl shook her head, which made Chancellor Sheppard very nervous.

"Oh, where'd he go? I thought he was right behind us.."

Suddenly the door in the very back of the room was kicked open and a boy in a Obelisk Blue uniform was standing there.

The boy had dark red hair and bright pink eyes, along with some freckles. He expertly avoided eye contact with everyone as he announced "I got distracted, then I got lost." Then,still avoiding eye contact, he skipped down the stairs and joined the girl on stage.

"Alright. Now that they're both here, I've choose two students to guide these.. Lovely kids."

First the girl stepped forward. "This is Aka. Jaden Yuki, you'll be guiding her." Chancellor Sheppard announces, waking the Slifer red boy after hearing his name.

Then the boy stepped forward, still avoiding eye contact, and actually seemed pretty distracted as he was giggling to himself.

The Chancellor sighed at the sight of the distracted boy. "This is Ao. Jesse Anderson, you get the pleasure of guiding him."

Ao finally made eye contact with someone, that someone being Jesse.

The two boys stood up and made their way over to the two new kids.

"Hi, I'm Jaden. And this is my buddy Jesse!" Jaden exclaims before grabbing Aka's wrist and trying to take her out of the room to explore the academy. But Aka suddenly twisted her arm in a contortionistic sort of way to get out of Jaden's grip. She glared at him harshly.

Meanwhile Ao was examining Jesse, walking around him a few times before smiling and giggling. "I like you." He says, hugging the taller boy.

A few seats over in the front row two students from the Ra dorm started whispering stuff to each other. Ao overheard the word 'psycho' and skips over to them, leaning way too close for anyone's comfort. "You two talking about me?" He asked, giggling as he glared at them, his pink eyes turning a darker shade of pink.

Jesse chuckled nervously and wrapped his arms around Ao's waist, lifting him up and carrying him out of the building.

Jaden blinked a few times at Aka, amazed at what she did. "Could you just come with me?" He asked in a hopeful tone. "I won't grab you."

After a few minutes of staring at each other Aka agreed and the two left the room and met up with Jesse, who was still holding Ao.

"He won't let me put him down." Jesse laughs nervously as Jaden looked at him weirdly.

Ao giggled and swung his legs happily, which made Aka roll her eyes.

Jaden and Jesse then began the tour, starting out with the academy. Aka was paying attention most of the time while Ao was distracted and occasionally giggled to himself as Jesse continue to carry him, amused by the smaller male's actions.

"Alright, now that we've shown you around the academy what do you want to see next?" Jesse asked, attempting to put Ao down, who finally allowed it.

"Ummmmm… I wanna see our dorms." The red haired boy said, humming happily.

"Dorms it is!" Jaden yelled, running towards the Slifer dorms. Ao laughed as he watched the hyperactive male run, Aka just shook her head and followed him.

"Where's our dorms?" Ao asked looking up at Jesse.

"Well it's on the other side of the island. You can kinda see it from here, it's that big blue building." He says, pointing to it.

Ao giggled, amused by it for some reason. "Let's go!" He says, skipping towards it.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." The blue haired man said, following Ao.


End file.
